halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:AC-220 Gunship
In the E3 2008 gameplay sequences I didn't see any pelican or sparrohaw... Does this unit replace them both ? (Sorry for my possible bad english, I'm French) :The Pelican? Probably not. The Covenant can use the Spirit, so teh UNSC need their own dropship. The Sparrowhawk, though, was probably cut or remade into the Vulture. it's a pity. I actually loved the design. I hope they keep the unit as canon, even if it doesn't make it to the final game! -- Councillor Specops306 - Kora 'Morhek 10:16, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::Non of them had been replaced. The Pelican can be called over the hero abilities menu, its only for transport, cannot be used for other things. the sparrowhawk has benn renamed to Hawk. Its only available for Prof. Anders Anh Nhan 17:41, 23 February 2009 (UTC) this thing looks cool but it will take for ever to bring it out :No, i had those thing in every campaign mission where you could have it, hawks too. I love them (best units in the game) Anh Nhan 13:59, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Why is the picture constantly changing? Incendiary 16:05, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Quotes in trivia Since when are completely random quotes are allowed into the trivia section? Of course, if it was a pop culture/some other clever reference or something like that, then it would make sense. It's the same as having the following in the Marines article: "Sometimes when the Marines are ordered to attack, they will say "Attacking!". "Unleashing Hell" just a generic, random thing the vulture pilot says. I don't see what's so special about it that it needs mention. (unless it's an obscure reference to a death metal song, which i find highly unlikely) Sure, it's cool and all, but that's how super units in strategy games talk. :It shouldn't be there, in my opinion. Whoever said that (a UNSC Marine?) - it needs to be put in the relevant quotes article. Smoke 22:14, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, it wasn't in there. It was just an example of how ridiculous having quotes in trivia was. :::I'm talking about the trivia Devout Atheist just put back into the article - the one you took out. Smoke 22:21, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Red vs. Blue "If they've got a ship that can carry a tank, why not put guns on the ship and use it instead?" Looks like we have the answer right here. Space flight The space flight possibility was removed. Reason was "Waypoint confirms it's not a spacecraft." Well in waypoint, it says that it does not have the radiation shielding for space flight. It did not say it couldn't go into space but rather the radiation shielding. I believe it is capable of risky radiation exposure space flight. --Ashary 21:56, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Hijackable? My friend was playing online and said that his Vulture was hijacked by an enemy Spartan. Can this be done? I know that you cannot put one of your Spartans in your Vulture, but does this apply to an enemy Spartan? Trivial facts Is it really necessary to put in stuff like saying the Vulture was inspired by the AC-130? Because by that logic, we might as well add that the warthog was inspired by a humvee, the scorpion inspired by the M1 Abrams, and the Scarab by a scarab.--Zervziel 04:27, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :i agreeAsdf1239 08:04, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Halo Waypoint indicated that the Vulture is a descendant of the AC-47 and AC-130, and since Waypoint is an official source of information, it's bound to be put into the article. Is it necessary? I think so. --TDSpiral94 17:20, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Far be it for me to disagree with canon, but the Vulture is nothing like the AC-130, which is a heavily-armed high-flyer designed to support special forces and doesn't carry missiles. It's far more like the A-10 Thunderbolt II in terms of its role of supporting a large ground force and its heavy missile load. It seems to me that Bungie is jumping on the AC-130 bandwagon started by COD4 and MW2.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 23:40, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Correction: 343 Industries, not Bungie. Bungie is not in charge of or has any control over the content released through Halo Waypoint.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:46, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::: :::: :::: Reasoning behind possible AC-220/Target Locator link I, with a few other members, believe that the AC-220 is the force behind the Target Locator, because as seen in Halo: Reach gameplay, there are MISSILES coming down when the Target Locator is used, not ARTILLERY shells. Pretty sure those were artillery shells. Kat asked if they had any artillery support in the area. Saying the AC 220 was the real source means nothing unless you have direct proof. Also sign your comments.--For the Swarm! 00:15, October 11, 2010 (UTC) For the record, surface-to-surface missile and rocket systems qualify as artillery... -- User:Griver0311 :Cite your source. Modern militaries do not consider rockets and missiles to be artillery.